kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adeleine
|affiliation=Kirby |species=Human |title = Adeleine |gender = Female }} '''Adeleine' is one of Kirby's friends in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Adeleine is a gifted young artist with ability to make pictures she paints come to life. Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Adeleine makes her debut (arguably) in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She first appears in the second stage of the first world, Planet Popstar. She is simply painting a picture when a Crystal Shard falls next to her. She turns and picks it up, when an orb of Dark Matter materializes on her easel and possesses her. Kirby, Ribbon, and Waddle Dee then arrive to find her possessed, and are forced to battle her. Adeleine summons various monsters from Kirby's past, much like Ado, her counterpart in Kirby's Dream Land 3 ''as well as a mass of pixels and an unidentifiable, Gordo-esque enemy. Unlike Ado, whose paintings can't be inhaled, only 2 out of 10 of Adeleine's paintings can't be inhaled. The only thing that changes in Adeleine's possessed form is the eyes. Adeleine has bigger eyes when possessed, and has a different iris colour. After Kirby and the gang defeat Adeleine, she agrees to join their team and the three set out to find the rest of the Crystal Shards. Throughout various levels of the game, Adeleine will appear and paint items for Kirby. If Kirby enters the area Adeleine is in with full life, she paints a 1UP, otherwise she paints a Maxim Tomato. She may also paint pictures to help Kirby solve puzzles so he can obtain a shard. She is playable in multiplayer. She has four different outfits - her normal green and red outfit, a purple outfit, a brown costume, and a blue and yellow costume. It was also revealed through screenshots that she was originally intended to be a playable character in single player, but this was not implemented for unknown reasons. Appearance and personality Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeve, bright green (which is shown as teal in official art) collared smock with a single yellow button near the top. She also wears a very short gray skirt, blue knee-high socks and large brown shoes with yellow laces. She also wears a bright red beret that covers most of her hair, and official art seen in the credits portrays her with a light brown hairclip in her hair. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multi-colored paint on the tip, her dark brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. She always appears to be blushing, although this may just be due to the fact that almost all characters have cheeks like this. In sub-games she can wear a lavender smock with a violet beret, a beige smock with a chestnut beret, or a cyan smock with a yellow beret, in addition to her plain green and red outfit. She is quite unique in being one of the only humans to actually live in Dream Land and make an appearance in the series. She has since not appeared in any other Kirby games. Not much is known about Adeleine's personality. What is known is that she is very artistic and creative due to the fact that she is almost always seen with her art equipment and that she can create various works of art in less than five seconds. Adeleine also has some resourcefulness to her, as she can quickly use her painting abilities in a variety of useful ways, such as painting hints and food for Kirby. She also seems to be very shy, as seen that she doesn't seem to converse much with her companions at first and that she is often alone in most of her appearances in the levels. In addition, she appears to be somewhat hesitant to join Kirby and the gang initially, but eventually begins to warm up to them as seen in the cutscenes. She also appears to be a slow eater and very calm, due to the fact that when she eats her sandwich at the picnic at the end of a level, she takes very tiny bites and she also never seems to be in a rush. Like Kirby, she appears to be a cheerful soul, as she is noticeably happy most of the time. Identity In ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby meets a young painter named Ado. Not only do Ado and Adeleine share a very similar appearance (both wearing vivid green smocks, dark hair, and a red beret) and mannerisms, but the two also have the same battle tactics, abilities and even background. The two both paint various enemies that Kirby must defeat before they fight themselves. Both artists even paint the same drawing at one point - Ice Dragon. Also adding to the confusion is the fact that Adeleine's Japanese name, Adoreenu, is indeed very close to "Ado". The name box for bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 is relatively small; the name Adeleine would have been much too long to fit in anyway, leading some to believe that the name was shortened to "Ado" just to make it fit (just like Whispy Woods is sometimes shortened to just "Whispy"). The two also have minor differences in facial structure and design, such as Ado's hair being in a different style and being a lighter color. However, the discrepancy between designs may have been because of the artistic styles between the two games. The 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen leaves this issue open-ended, although it suggests it is likely that Ado is merely Adeleine's nickname. Trivia *The Kirby 20th Anniversary Memorial Fan Book includes Adeleine in the cast of characters, but does not mention Ado. *A pre-release screenshot of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards shows that Adeleine was playable at one point in development. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, her battle theme can be heard from ability selection screen in the mini-game, Kirby Fighters. Artwork Image:Adeleine3.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Adeleine2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Adeleine-0.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Curious Adeleine.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Gallery Adel.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Screen19.png|Dark Matter materializes on Adeleine's easel. Image:Screen20.png|Adeleine possessed by Dark Matter. 000Adeleine Kirby size comaprison.jpg|Adeleine attacking Kirby Adeleine unconscious.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine happy2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine crew.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Female characters Category:Artists